It's A (S)hell Of A Life
by Ninjanoodles27
Summary: Lucy is a girl that has suffered for too long, she finds herself a home with the four teenage mutant ninja turtles and develops strong bonds with them all some are stronger than others! will she be accepted fully into the family or rejected after all the sibling rivalry she causes? Made a mistake in chapter 2 sorry! its called Open wounds! One of the turtlesxOC - ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

Tmnt 2012 Fanfiction-

* * *

Summery- Lucy is a girl that has suffered at the hands of her relatives after her parents tragic deaths for too long, she finds herself a home with the four teenage mutant ninja turtles and develops strong bonds with them all some are stronger than others...will she be accepted fully into the family or rejected after all the sibling rivalry she causes?

* * *

Chapter one- On the Run

Lucy's P.O.V

_As if this day couldn't get any worse_! I was on the run from these "friends" of mine; there are six of them most of them older than me. There's James, Brad, Jeff, Adam, Gregg and Snake (aka leader and also the cause of most of my suffering). All of them I know, but mostly the bad sides of them; or maybe they're just completely bad. I've been constantly running for 20 minutes and they were still on my tail- sort of? It was more Jeff who was on my tail- he is the most agile of the 6 and I haven't been able to shake him. I desperately made one last attempt to give him the slip by making a sharp turn into the nearest ally. _DAMMIT! DEAD END!_ I skidded to a halt. I shuddered when I heard Jeff's voice:

"What's the hurry Lucy?" Jeff sniggered- his voice dripping with malice and sarcasm. "She's over here!" he called out to the others. I could hear them approaching, they were close. I stood there panting, panicking, praying to be somewhere else. Then I spotted a manhole cover- it was my only way out. Only problem was that Jeff was standing on it. _Great. Just Great._ I knew what I had to do but pulling it off was going to be difficult.

Battered and bruised, I mustered up the remains of my strength. The cuts on my hands, arms, left shoulder and head were throbbing and pulsing with pain and my head wound was the worst, it kept pouring with blood which was starting to congeal in my hair. _So...Much…Blood. _

I could see red behind my eyes, my head was so cloudy that I had to concentrate just to keep myself breathing. _Inhale. Exhale. _

I could feel a static beginning to tingle in my fingertips, this is what I needed, after so many years of feeling numb, I never felt more alive in this moment that I was so close to death. _This buzz. This energy. This life. _

_This Escape. _Adrenaline coursed through my veins and rattled my bones as I took one last shaky breath. Charging at him, feeling the ground fall further from my feet,

I jumped and did a roundhouse kick, knocking Jeff out instantly. He crashed to the floor like a bag of bones and skidded to the brick wall. I regained my balance and went for the manhole cover. I pulled it off just as I heard voices:

"Over there!" Adam cried.

"Grab her!" Gregg shouted aggressively.

"Don't let her escape!" Snake yelled.

I hesitated a moment before jumping in the hole without a care in the world-

Until I hit the ground.

HARD.

My legs gave way beneath me and I felt my body concave on itself.

I just wanted to lie there, the ground was so cold yet welcoming and I had the urge to just let my bones crumple into the dust and stones beneath me. I tried to stand up but each attempt was futile, slumping back to the ground I lost all hope.

Nearing death and feeling broken, I leant my back against the wall pressing myself closer into the shadows and sobbing.

_A weak, pathetic excuse of a life. You should have died instead of your parents, _

_You should have __**burned.**_

_So much light! It scorches me from the inside, more than my heart could ever bare. _

_I heard them, their words somehow reaching my ears over the sounds of the roaring flames, the sounds of splitting metal "Honey! Hold on please baby, its all gonna be okay, we love you" _

_Mom scrambled her hand through the gap between the front seats, pushing over the armrest and digging into my flesh in a desperate attempt to free me from my seatbelt. The flames crept closer over the hood of the car nearing the gasoline tank, _

_Mom started screaming at me to go. She squeezed further through the gap and brought her fist forward with so much force that it shattered the glass in the window. Her hand was a bloody tattered mess but she managed to push my tiny body out by my feet through the window. My clothes snagged on some shards on the way out causing my skin to tear. I landed on my back and screamed, the ground was littered with sharp debris from the exploded cars. Writhing away from the car yet not wanting to leave my parents. But they said it was gonna be okay __**right?**_

_They __**said…**__. Well…_

_**THEY LIED. **_

_It __**wasn't **__okay. __**They**__ didn't hold on. _

_Sirens engulfed me, splitting every atom in my body. The heat became too much for my parents and all I heard was the animalistic screams erupting from inside the car, the terrified howling and whining clenched its cold hand around my heart and I __**knew.**__ I __**knew**__ as a paramedic wrapped his arms around me, lifting me hastily away from the scene that I wouldn't be okay. By then the flames had swallowed the entire car, blinding my vision. The screaming ceased and all that could be heard was the muted world of pandemonium and chaos tearing the fabric of my existence apart._

_**Dead. Everything was dead. The noise was dead. The air was dead. My heart was dead. My parents dead. **_

Yet there was still so…much…light.

The cold hand on my shoulder that gripped me like a vice, tore me back into reality. _Brad_.

Cold terror instilled within me and I just screamed with every last breath of my existence, "Help! Please!" my voice hitched and caught in my lungs. I could see Brad towering over me by the outline of his silhouette, leering closer I could hear his laboured breath as he hissed in my ear; "_Sssssilly little girl, you sshouldn't... run off like that… who knows what dangerous things are out there." _

The light abruptly dimmed as four figures approached us as Brad began kicking me to the ground, blood and stones filled my mouth as I choked. The breath being kicked and punched out of my lungs as if I were a rag doll being torn to tatters and shreds by a Bull Terrier. Limb by limb ripped apart like seams of thread being unwound.

"**Stop!**"

Did I just say that or did someone else? It didn't sound like mine and I could hardly tell from the blood roaring in my ears.

Suddenly I felt Brads hands being wrenched away from me, I heard a loud scuffle and Brad screamed before there was a silence. Just an echo. It was over. I felt dizzier as I was flipped onto my back looking up to the sewage tunnel ceiling and four strange figures leaned over me into my line of vision.

They were _**green. What? **_

_**Turtles? **_

_I must be mad! I must be passed out or hallucinating!? My head was worse than I thought or maybe I entered a state of shock after the blood loss. _

_This was ridiculous…was it?...Have I really just been saved by four giant turtle s- or has Brad just left me to die here and im dreaming. I preferred the former reason, so I just let myself believe it as I felt my body being held in a comforting embrace. _

_This could be the embrace of my saviours or the Grim Reaper. I didn't care, I heard soft voices as my vision blurred and everything went blank. So much darkness and light at once. _

_Was that "Mom? Dad?"_

_One voice says 'no but we're gonna help ya' _

That's all I could hear as I blacked out, but I was content. This wasn't death. But I was still unsure of what would be next, what if they were false hero's? Were they gonna help me or kill me for trespassing?

I let the thoughts slip as sleep embraced me for the first time in many painful years…


	2. Open Wounds

Chapter two: New Friend, Old Enemy

Donnie's P.O.V

"No but we're gonna help ya" I whispered gently in the girls ear, trying to comfort her by hoisting her up in my arms. It didn't take much effort. I could feel her frail bony body through her baggy top; she was so light that it was worrying. Starvation.

She looked like she had been through a great ordeal which must be why she wasn't screaming at the sight of us. That or she was probably too weak to care. Poor girl…she's pretty too…

I only got a quick glance at her eyes before she passed out but they were so blue!

The cerulean orbs glittered with tears which slid down her blood shod face, as she closed her eyes and passed out.

Raph shook my shoulder and brought my attention to all the blood pooling around us. There was blood in the girls' hair, or maybe that was just red dye in hair as I couldn't tell yet.

"Mikey, Raph, pick her up and bring her to the lab quickly –_**gently**_!"

I ran ahead and to get the bandages and the equipment ready but not before turning to Leo to tell him to tie up the man that had been attacking the girl and to cover us.

There must more of them up there waiting, Leo understood and kept guard under the ladder. There was no doubt that this was a gang attack on the girl.

I got to the lab and saw Raph standing at the head of the counter, smoothing back the girls' hair from her forehead revealing a bloody clotted gash on the right side of her head near her temple.

Whereas Mikey was running around like a headless turtle and shouting "It's a girl! Aaah! It's a girl"

Raph got up from the counter and slapped Mikey around the head causing him to shut up and start twiddling his thumbs as if he was playing his Xbox to calm himself down.

I stepped over to the cupboard under my desk and retrieved the aid kit and some antiseptics and painkillers.

I went back to the counter top and the girl lay trembling, her eyes moving franticly under her eyelids.

I started immediately on cleaning the blood from her head until I could see the wound clearly.

I stitched it up as neatly as possible and moved on to the rest of her body.

There was a large amount of blood seeping through her top from the left of her shoulder down to her hip.

Raph looked at me and we both blushed, _yeah I saw it. Raph actually __**blushed. **_

Raph gently pulled her left arm out of her shirt as her shirt didn't cover her left shoulder (making sure he didn't pull it down too far, if you know what I mean…). As he did blood covered his hands. This was more serious than I thought. I grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning the blood that was still gushing from the open wound.

I was in the middle of stitching the girls shoulder when she let out a moan of pain. Raph and I glanced over as her eyes fluttered open. She could barely move she was that weak! Her body was still trembling.

"Raph go grab a blanket" I said. He just nodded and walked out.

The girl slowly moved her head to look at me. She tried to say some but all that came out as a cough. By now I had finished stitching her shoulder; I put the needle down and help her sit up so she could have some water. The poor girl was so light. Raph returned with the blanket and wrapped it round her. He then watched as she took tiny sips of water. She then shifted a little and managed to stay sitting up (with the help of Raph), her hands on the back of her knees.

"T-t-thank you…." She said just louder than a whisper.

Raph's POV

I felt really uncomfortable when I saw the blood seeping through the girl's top. But when I gently pulled her arm out of her shirt, blood covered my hands! It made me feel sick. At one point I thought I was actually going to hurl….

After I had grabbed a blanket for the girl I helped her sit up. Man she looks so weak. I just want to hold her hand and make her feel better but I don't want to show my soft side to my brothers, they would never let me live it down.

When she said 'thank you' I felt so touched. I felt a smile creep its way onto my face as I sat next to her with my arm still around her so she could remain sitting up.

"No problem" I answered. Donnie gave me the ask-her-questions look. I rolled my eyes before saying "What's your name?"

"L-Lockheart, Lucy Lockheart" She was still trembling a bit but at least she had calmed down a little.

"Lucy can you tell me how old you are?" Donnie got a little flashlight and was looking into her eyes with it.

"F-fifteen"

"Okay well it looks like you haven't got any brain damage or amnesia but you do have a concussion so take it easy" Lucy only nodded in response. She looked towards the ground with a guilty shameful expression plastered on her face. It only made me feel bad; I wish we had gotten to her earlier.

I carried on watching her as a silent tear escaped from her eyes. Lucy brought her hands to her face wiping the tear away but that one tear turned into two, to three. I could see she was trying to keep it in but it wasn't working. Soon that one tear became a sob. I pulled Lucy into a hug and just held her there as she sobbed on my shoulder. She was so fragile and broken. Wrapping my other arm around her I tried to calm her down.

"Shhhhh….. Its okay….. You're safe now" I moved my hand to rub her back which caused Lucy to flinch but then she relaxed and allowed me to carry on.

After about ten/twenty minutes Lucy had calmed down and had stopped crying. She then pulled away and took a few shaky breaths. She looked _so tired, so scared, so beautiful, so sexy- What am I thinking! I've only just met this girl! I'm not in love with her I'm NOT! Am I?! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its taking so long to update, school has been a pain in the ass with all the exams and stuff and me having writers block just wasn't helping. If you guys got any questions/suggestions just leave them in the review section or PM me. Anyway enjoy chapter 3 :D xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3- Past and Present

Leo's POV

_"Help! Please!" _ My brothers and I were out on a two hour sewer run when we heard a scream coming from further down the tunnel. I glanced over at my brothers. They heard it too. Darting into the darkness ahead, we stopped when we saw a grown man kicking the crap out of a teenage girl. _This is disgraceful! Beating a defenseless girl like that! He is so gonna pay for this! _

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran forward and wrenched the huge, muscular guy off of the fragile female. Raph being Raph had to give the first punch and landed it on the dudes' jaw. _Oooo that's gotta hurt!_

Mikey then swept the dudes' legs from under him and he went crashing down. Before he blacked out I guess he saw us clearly because he screamed. I rolled my eyes. _Seriously! _I turned and stared at the girl. _Okay I know staring is rude but I couldn't help it! She is hurt and kinda cute…_ Donnie flipped the girl onto her back, and then he pulled her closer to him and he just held her there. She seemed to relax a little which was good; the last thing we want is an injured, half conscious girl freaking out. She then spoke! I didn't catch what she said or what Donnie replied. I was too busy thinking. _What are we gonna do with her? We can't exactly leave her here! She'll die! But if we take her back to the lair Splinter won't be very pleased… _I gulped as I thought of the numerous ways Master Splinter might react if, no when we bring this girl home. I was snapped out of my self induced trance when Raph spoke up.

"Uhhhh…. Guys?" He then pointed to the dark red blood pooling round the girl.

_Right she is coming with us! _Donnie looked at me and knew what I was going to say before I had said it. He ordered Mikey and Raph to carry the girl back to the lair, and then he ordered me to tie up that dude and hang back in case more people showed up. Only one thought popped into my head; _Gang attack…._

After I tied up that dude I propped him up again the wall and I drew my katanas and waited. I have no idea how long I waited, a minute, an hour who cares! What's more important is 5 more men suddenly jumped into the sewers. I went into ninja-mode and hid in the shadows. They jumped into the sewers and found the dude I had tied up. After that one big muscular guy who wore a black sleeveless jacket and had a tattoo on his right arm with black jeans was screaming at the others who had matching tattoos but in different places:

"SHE HAS ESCAPED!"

"Boss calm down she can't have gotten far" a lanky one said

"Or better yet, let her get away" a big chubby one said

"WHAT!" They all yelled

"Think about it, we beat her senseless, if she is down here it isn't likely she'll get out, so we should just leave her here to die!"

I was soooo pissed off by this point! These men were responsible for the girl's state, how could anyone hurt her! _She's beautiful, fragile, gorgeous, sexy- FOCUS LEO! _

I snapped out of my trance just as the men had climbed out of the sewers with the dude I had tied up. I stayed for roughly another 10 minutes when I decided they were gone and I could head back to the lair. Questions were clouding my brain. _Who were those guys? How did they know the girl? Why were they beating her up? What did she do to piss them off? And more importantly where have I seen those tattoos before? _

When I got back to the lair I found Mikey in the pit by the T.V playing video games. I decided to head to Donnie's lab to check on the girl since she was pretty badly beaten when we found her. As I walked in a hand grabbed my arm, quickly whipping my head round I saw it was Donnie.

"Don't bother her Leo, she's asleep, leave her to rest"

I nodded and we walked away from the lab and went to join our little brother in the pit and watch him play Mario Cart. Have to admit Mikey has skills! He came first in nearly every race and when he didn't he'd say "the computer cheated!" which made us laugh. As much as I tried I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was so beautiful, even though she was hurt. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything's gonna be alright, but my brothers will never let me live it down if I did and the girl will think I'm weird! Half an hour passed and we were all doing our own things, Mikey was still playing Mario Cart, Donnie was fiddling with a mini gadget thing and I was just sitting on the concrete couch day dreaming. _Wait a minute where's Raph? I can't hear him in the dojo and if he was in his room we'd hear his loud music. Its unusually quiet… _

Then the lab door slides open and we all stop what we're doing and look to see Raph walking out.

"What?!"

"What were you doing in there?" I said, then I saw Raph's face get slightly red and he avoided eye contact with us.

"N-nothing" he stuttered. I looked back at Donnie and Mikey who had huge grins on their faces. I knew what they were going to do.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Donnie teased. I tried not to laugh when Raph's face got redder but it wasn't working. Then my brothers got into a huge fight and instead of breaking them up like I usually do, I snuck off into the lab. I couldn't resist I had to see the girl. When I slipped in the lab she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. I actually couldn't tell if she was sleeping but when I came in she looked at me. Her hair was black with red highlights, which brought out her eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue; her lips were light pinkish and looked so very soft. She's wearing black skinny jeans which cling to her body. She wore a grey top that hangs off her left shoulder on purpose maybe? I don't know! But it does suit her and- _Wait! What am I thinking!? I haven't even met this girl yet how could I be thinking these things?! I….. I think... I have a… c-c-crush on this girl…_

* * *

**So Leo AND Raph have fallen for Lucy! This should be interesting... **

**Anyway thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness and I'll try and upload more regularly but like I said exams and stuff so I appologise in advance for the slow updates :) **

**Forgot to do this for chapters one and two- I DO NOT own TMNT, as much as i wish i did, i don't- i only own my OC Lucy Lockheart, BTW her full name is Lucianna Lockheart :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am soooo sorry for the late update, as i said in chapter 3 i had exams coming up which went okay-ish. C in math and A in science, so pretty good. **

**Its now half term so i'm hoping to try and update on a regular basis, but i can't make any promises**

**Disclaimer: I do no own TMNT as in characters and what not. I only own Lucianna Lockheart and the plot lines.**

**Enjoy chapter four :) **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Getting to know you

Mikey's POV

_OMG! IT'S A GRIL! We never have any human contact except April who is a girl! I'm just saying that we have another girl friend, I mean friend, just friend! Not that April isn't cool she is, but ya know….. Uggh quit picking on me!_

_You really don't wanna know what happened between me, Donnie and Raph. Let's just say Donnie and I were taunting Raph and we ended up very very hurt… _

It's been two days since we found the mystery girl and she's been sleeping most of that time! Yeah she woke like twice from nightmares but that's about it.

_How can anyone sleep that long? Even Raphie boy wouldn't sleep that long and he is soooo lazy when it comes to sleeping! Don't tell him I said that!_

It was Friday night and Leo decided that we weren't going to patrol. I was really looking forward to getting out of the sewers for a few hours but guess not. My bro's had gone to do their own things. Leo in the dojo as always, Donnie locked away in his room instead of the lab so he wouldn't wake the girl; Raph was on the couch reading his comics and me? I was stuck playing Mario Cart because I had nothing better to do. It was the same routine with each race; Race, win, race again, win again, race again, win again….. _You see where this is going. _

After a few hours my craving for pizza was too strong, so I paused my game mid-race and decided to go raid the cupboards for food. As I made my way to the kitchen I almost jumped out of my shell! There leaning against the lab door for support was the girl we saved two days ago.

She looked like she was in pain but as I went to help her stand she flinched away and her knees gave way. Raph was by her side in a heart beat and caught her before she hit the ground. No offence to the poor girl but she looked terrible! Her black jeans were ripped slightly in places as well as her top. Her hair was black with red highlights and was a bit scruffy. She was stick thin; literally there was no meat on this girl! Her face had cuts here and there as well as bruises. I don't know if Raph noticed but when he caught her she shifted a little as if she was trying to hide something.

I quickly shook the thought away began helping Raph get her back to the temporary bed Donnie set up in the lab. We got the girl standing again when she collapsed. Raph caught her…again! She curled up a ball in Raph's arms and began shaking quite violently. Frozen in my spot I didn't know what to do! Raph was just freaking out; he was trying to calm himself and the girl down.

"DONNIE!" Raph shouted. I had to cover my ears, that's how loud Raph can shout! And to my amazement our purple clad brother didn't hear! However our eldest brother did.

Leo ran in and when he saw what was going on he was next to Raph trying to calm the girl down. None of us knew what to do or what was happening to her. We all exchanged glances and knew what to do. Leo cupped his hands over the girl's ears as Raph and I screamed:

"DONNIE!"

This time our brother heard us and came sprinting in the lab.

Leo's POV

It had been two days since we found Lucy. We've only spoken once and I already know her name, age and a few hobbies.

Friday night was in full swing and by that I mean being bored out of our minds! _I know! I chose not to go on patrol but between you and me it was only in case Lucy woke up. _

Anyway I was meditating in the dojo when I heard Raph shout for Donnie. It instantly snapped me out of concentration as I jumped up and sped towards the source of the noise.

Upon entering the lab I saw Raph on his knees with Lucy in his arms having some sort of fit. She was shaking and her breaths short and quick, she was also sweating so it was pretty obvious she was panicking. Without thinking I was by her side trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay Lucy. Shhhhh" Each attempt was futile but it was worth a shot. My brothers and I shared a look and without speaking we all knew what to do. Scream for Donnie as loud as we could. Taking Lucy from Raph I cupped both my hands over her ears so she won't be even more panicked by the sudden screams for our smartest brother and braced myself.

"DONNIE!" Mikey and Raph sounded like they were being murdered!

Donnie came sprinting into the lab and saw the current situation. His eyes widened slightly then he went into full blown doctor Donnie mode and was ordering us round here, there and everywhere. He got Mikey to go and grab some extra blankets; he got Raph to go and get a wet cloth to put on Lucy's head, and me? I had to remain where I was and carry on my futile attempts to calm Lucy down. Donnie however was scrambling around in nearly every cupboard in the lab. After what seemed like forever he stopped and pulled out a see through bag with clear liquid in it. I couldn't tell if it was water or not.

"Leo bring her over to the bed" Donnie eventually said not even bothering to look at me.

I did as I was told and Lucy still shaking just as violently as before in my arms. It broke my heart seeing her this way. Raph then returned with the wet cloth and Mikey had the blankets. My usually hyperactive brother wrapped the blankets around her as a put Lucy down. Raph began rubbing the cold cloth on the sweating girl's forehead. Donnie then pulled out a needle and a tube like object. I'm guessing Lucy saw the needle because she began to shift away from my younger brother. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to attach an IV drip to her to rehydrate her. _But you don't just have a fit because you're dehydrated, Do you? _

There was defiantly something more going on, but what?!

Raph's POV

When Lucy began fitting in my arms I totally freaked! I had no idea what was going on or what to do. In the end we got Donnie to help and he ordered us around. I hate being ordered around but it was worth doing it for Lucy. I hate seeing her like this. It just breaks my heart. _Call me sap, see if I care. I admit it I have feelings for Lucy but she will never like me back. _

When I came back into the lab after grabbing a wet cloth I rubbed her head with it to cool her down and maybe even help her relax. It wasn't working. Donnie then pulled out a needle and a weird looking tube thing, along with a bag type thing with a clear liquid in it. _Water maybe? _I felt Lucy shift away from my brother as if she was trying to grab something from her pockets but her body wouldn't let her. Without thinking I held Lucy's hand and tried to communicate with her.

"What is it?"

She was still fitting and couldn't reply but somehow she managed to tap her front pocket.

Feeling eyes on me I looked up and saw my brothers confused faces. Again I didn't think and reached into her pocket. I pulled out a box of tablets with Carbamazepine (**CBZ**) (Tegretol) written on it. In a split second the tablets went from being in my hand to being in my purple loving brother's.

"Of course..." He breathed. His eyes were wide and focused on the small box in his quite large hands.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" I was getting very impatient. Poor Lucy had been fitting for about thirty minutes and I had had enough!

"It's Carbamazepine. It's used to treat epilepsy and bipolar disorder, as well as trigeminal neuralgia…." _As you can probably tell we're very confused_

"IN ENGLISH DONNIE!" That was it! I had officially snapped.

"It's drug used for the treatment of seizure disorders and neuropathic pain." _Still confused….._

I heard my brother sigh before he walked over to his desk and went through a cupboard. He pulled out a syringe labelled CBZ. Donnie then walked over to Lucy and took her left arm, pulling the sleeve up a little. He then found a vein and injected her with the contents of the syringe.

"Now all we have to do is wait"

That's exactly what we did. After an agonizing 10 minutes Lucy finally stopped fitting and was lying there, not moving while Donnie was attaching some sort of drip thing. That totally freaked me out and turns out I wasn't the only one.

"Donnie!?" Leo eventually said really panicked.

"It's okay, she's just resting." He stood up and shooed us out the lab. But I refused to leave. I could tell Leo didn't want to go either.

As much as Donnie tried he couldn't get me to move. You're probably wondering where Mikey was. Well we were supposed to be training in the hour it took us to calm Lucy down and sort her out. Master Splinter came in when we were running round the place not knowing what to do, unfortunately for Mikey he was told to go and train since he wasn't needed and wasn't doing anything.

It was getting later and later and I couldn't sleep. I was too busy watching Lucy. Her breathing was gentle and even, her face had no expression and she was too still. If you couldn't see her chest move up and down you would have thought she would have been dead. It wasn't a settling thought. I really liked this girl; there was no doubt about it. But it's not like I'm going to tell her! We've only had one conversation and even then she was nervous around me. _Am I that scary! _

In that one conversation I learned that Lucy's full name is Lucianna Lockheart, she is fifteen, she likes to listen to music as well as write a few songs herself. She also told me that her dad has been teaching her ninjutsu for as long as she can remember. _Like me! _

I was snapped out of my whirlpool of thoughts when I heard a groan coming from Lucy. Only then did I realise I was still holding her hand. I squeezed it a little.

"Please be okay, please be okay"

Then she began to stir from her slumber. Lucy turned her head towards me, looking at me with her sparking sky blue eyes.

"R-Raph?" Her voice was croaky but sweet and innocent none the less.

"I'm here, don't worry you're safe" My voice was quiet and gentle to assure Lucy was safe which she was. While I'm around nothing and I mean NOTHING will dare to harm her ever again! And that is my promise!

* * *

**What did you think? And who do you think Lucy should go with Raph or Leo? Leave your answers/opinions in the review section. **

**You're probably confused about the CBZ well Lucy has Epilepsy so she needs it to control her fits. Epilepsy cannot be cured only controlled. I had to use Wikipedia to help me with some of the information in there. It isn't made up, it is a serious condition. There is many causes to an epileptic fit and the cause for Lucy's fit was dehydration and sleep deprivation (lack of sleep) **

**If you have any questions about that just PM me or leave them in the review section. **

**Thanks for reading :) C ya next chapter :D **

**-Ninjanoodles27**


	5. Chapter 5- Feelings

**Hey guys well a few of you said that Lucy should end up with Raph and thanks for you're comments and I'm thinking about making a mini love triangle between Leo, Lucy and Raph because Leo likes Lucy and Raph likes Lucy. So Lucy it's all down to you, who do you like? By love triangle i mean whoever Lucy ends up with the other brother gets jealous. **

** I don't own TMNT :( **

**Enjoy chapter 5 :) **

* * *

Lucy's POV

When I began fitting of course I panicked. Snake didn't know about my condition. Only I knew, and my best friend April O'Neil. I met her when I had managed to sneak out of the house after Snake had left with his 'friends'. She is really sweet and funny and cool. I just wish I could see her again. She was the only one who really understood me after my parents passed away.

During my fit my mind was all over the place, I thought the turtle guys would never figure out what was wrong with me. I mean this is my first 'mini fit'. My first and last major one was when I was seven.

I couldn't see anything but blurriness but one thing stood out; a turtle with a lightning shape chip in his plastron and a red mask. _Raphael._

He was there by my side. I couldn't hear anything but his gentle voice.

"Lucy?! Hey, hey look at me" He put his hand under my chin so he could turn my head to look at him. His green eyes filled with worry. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just hang in there"

That's when everything started to fade away. _No Raph! Don't go, please stay don't leave me! _

When I awoke I had a massive headache! Emphasis on massive! Daring to open my eyes I was greeted with a splash of blur. As my vision cleared I realised I was in the lab place. I felt eyes on me so turning my head I was welcomed by a pair of beautiful green orbs. _Raphael. _

"R-Raph?" My throat hurt like hell. It was as dry as the Sahara desert.

"I'm here, don't worry you're safe" His voice was full of relief and comfort. Then I realised something. Big though Raph was holding my hand!

His eyes were on the floor as if he was thinking very hard about something, and without thinking I gave his big, yet soft green hand a squeeze. His head snapped up as his grip on my hand loosened. I could tell he was blushing as I smiled a proper smile for the first time in five years.

He just stared at me with a shocked expression. He then got up quickly and mumbled something about telling this Donnie guy that was awake? I was really disappointed when he left._ I have to admit I really like the turtle in red but it's clear he doesn't like me back. He didn't even smile when I held his hand back. I know he's supposed to be the 'tough guy' but he could have said something. Given me a sign, but no. It's obvious that Raph doesn't like me the way I like him. _

I let out a sad sigh and sat myself up, my legs hanging of the edge of the bed, the blankets removed from my body. I felt stronger. It was a good feeling. Then I remembered. It was horrible; I didn't do anything to stop it. I pulled the sleeves up on my top and just stared at what those monsters had made me do. I couldn't help it! Well I could but it helped relieve stress and worry. The lab door suddenly slid open making me jump and yank my sleeves down.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" It was Donnie, but no Raph.

"Err… Hey, yeah I feel much better"

"Glad to hear, I can detach the drip now, if you like"

"Yes please, I would love to get up and walk around my legs feel so stiff!"

He chuckled at my response and I couldn't help but giggle a little. Donnie began taking the needle and tube out of my hand. It stung a little but other than that I couldn't feel anything. I was too busy thinking about a certain red clad turtle. Every time I thought about him my heart would do mini flips inside my chest, my face would grow hotter, my head would spin like I was going to faint. _So this is what having a crush feels like. _

"Hey Donnie?" I finally said after too long stuck in an awkward silence.

"Hmm?" He was clearly to busy sorting out my hand

"D'ya know where Raph went?"

"Urmm I'm not quite sure, he's either in his room or the dojo. I'd try the dojo first" He replied finishing his work on my hand and looking quite proud of it.

"Okay thanks" Jumping off the bed I walked away from the turtle in purple.

What I saw when I walked out of the lab was just amazing! There was a pit area where the T.V, a couch made out of concrete and two of the four turtles were. Above that was a spiral thing made out of wood going upwards. I'm guessing that leads to their rooms maybe? This place was awesome! How come their place in the sewers is better than most of the apartments in the city? _I'm just wondering. _

I was brought out of my never ending train of thoughts by the muffled sounds of grunting and panting. Walking towards the source of the sound I was outside the most beautiful dojo I had ever seen. There was a tree in the middle of it with weapons and training gear lining the walls. There were at least four punching bags set up and around the room. My eyes then fell on the far wall. It had a shelf and a picture frame on it. Curiosity took over as I made my way towards the frame. Getting closer I realised it was a family. A muscular man holding a katana, with a woman and a child whom I'm guessing were his wife and baby daughter.

I tuned to see Raph punching the crap out of the punching bag and decided to sit and watch him. This went on for a few minutes before he turned to me:

"You got a problem or someth-Oh Lucy! Hey" He laughed nervously placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey, that was some moves you had there" It was clear that he was blushing at my comment "But I could do better" He smirked

"Oh yeah! Well hate to break it to ya princess but it just ain't happening"

"Bring it red, if you have the guts" I challenged rising to my feet and getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't wanna hurt you"

"Awww Raph are you scared I'll whoop your butt?" I teased

"No! I just don't want to hurt you!" He said gently, which caught me off guard.

I lowered my stance and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"No! No, Lucy quit it….. Lucy, no I- Oh fine!" He chuckled as I smirked

He got into his stance for a second before running at me. I dodged out of the way and pushed him away. Raph turned around and came charging at me again, ready to punch me in the gut. Springing backwards onto my hands I kicked him in the face before springing back onto my feet. This time I charged at him, throwing punches that were getting blocked although I tagged him a few times and the same with Raph. I blocked his punches but he tagged me a few times. I noticed that Raph was focused on punching me and with one sweep of my leg he came crashing down, but he pulled me down with him.

I landed on top of him laughing and he was laughing too. It was only till I noticed my hands were on his chest and my legs were either side of waist. Turning bright red I immediately stopped laughing. Raph noticed this too and his face was redder than his mask. He sat up but I was still on his lap with both hands on his chest. We stared into each others eyes as we smiled. Raph then did something I would never have prepared myself for. He leaned down and kissed me…..

Raph's POV

_**I leaned down and kissed her…**_

_You idiot! Why did you do that!? Now she is never gonna like you, she'll think you're a weirdo who likes kissing girls he's just met for fun! She'll never like you. She'll never like you. She'll nev- SHE'S KISSING YOU BACK! _

I felt Lucy's arms wrap around my neck as my arms snaked around her waist. She was actually kissing me back! _She likes me back! _We pulled away after a minute or two, looking into each others eyes again. _She is sooo beautiful, I can't help but stare. She takes my breath away and I've never in my life been so happy. _

"You like me back…" Lucy eventually whispered.

"Like you? I don't like you!" I saw her face drop "I love you"

She grinned and pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

**So it that the outcome everyone wanted? I hope so :) **

**C ya next chapter **

**~Ninjanoodles27**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Lucy's POV

_I can't believe he likes me back! And he said he loves me! I feel loved again instead of being…. No…..don't spoil the moment, don't think about it! _

The second kiss we shared was magical. It was like fireworks, like something had clicked between us and I didn't want it to stop. I love Raphael and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"I love you too tough guy" I smirked after we'd pulled away. Raph chuckled as he pulled me into a loving embrace. My head rested on his chest, listening to his heart beat, my fingers drawing circles on his plastron while his chin rested on my head. It was the perfect moment.

Leo's POV

I was sat on the couch watching Mikey play Assassins Creed since I had nothing better to do. I was going to meditate in the dojo before training but Raph stormed in there a few minutes ago and I'd rather not be in there while he's angry.

A few minutes I heard laughter coming from the dojo. It was Raph. _What could he possibly be laughing at? I'm out here, so is Mikey and Donnie that only leaves…_ I then heard a girly laugh that belonged to Lucy. _Her laugh is so pretty._ I sat there listening to the laughter but then it suddenly stopped. Getting curious I decided to go and see what was going on. I crouched behind the door and watched.

_"You like me back…" Lucy whispered _

_"Like you? I don't like you!...I love you" _

**Then Lucy pulled Raph into a kiss! **

It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I really liked this girl but there she was on my hot-headed brother's lap making out with him.

They pulled apart and that's when my heart had officially been crushed.

**_"I love you too tough guy" _**

Feeling tears in my eyes I got up and ran to my room, hoping not to run into any of my brothers of sensei for that matter. _I know I should be happy for my brother but I really like Lucy and she would be so much happier with me. Raph would just get angry at her like he does with the rest of us. She deserves so much more. _

Getting into my room I shut the door and locked it. I didn't want anyone coming in and I didn't particularly want to go out there. It just killed me inside to know that the one person you love doesn't love you back. I sat on my bed, hugged my pillow and let a few silent tears escape. After a few minutes I had tired myself out and before I knew it I had fallen asleep hugging my pillow tightly.

Raph's POV

_OH MY GOD! Lucy loves me! This is like a dream come true! She makes my heart do mini flips inside my chest; the perfume she was wearing when we found her was so intoxicating. It makes me so happy to know that she loves me back. _

We sat there in each others arms for god knows how long and as much as I wanted to stay like this I knew that me and my bro's had training soon and if they catch us, I'll never hear the end of it.

Lucy's POV **(A/N- again sorry :S) **

I never wanted this moment to end but I knew Raph had to train with his brothers soon and I didn't want them finding out about us. Getting up off of Raph's lap her I couldn't help but laugh at his puppy-dog face. It was so adorable!

"What?" He was confused but the happy kind of confused

"Your puppy-dog face is soooo adorable!" I squeal as Raph rises to his feet. He laughs along with me.

"What is so funny?"

Snapping my head round I saw Donnie and Mikey in the door way of the dojo.

"Nooothiiiing" I sing while Raph was trying to keep his laughter in. To be honest I don't know what we're laughing at but I couldn't stop!

"Yeeeeaaaahh…. Well it's time for us to train, I'd ask you to join but you're shoulder needs to heal" Donnie gave me that 'I-know-what-you-did look and I didn't like it. It made me incredibly nervous. Backing away a little I bumped into something big. It made me jumped forwards and gracefully land on Raph, again! _Shit! This is soooo embarrassing! Don't blush, don't blush…. _I felt my face getting hotter. _DAMM IT! _

Quickly getting up, I cleared my throat and composed my self.

"Sorry I startled you miss" Came a strangely familiar voice. It was quite deep and had a clear Japanese accent. Looking over my eyes met with the ones that belonged to a giant rat! _Okay, this just got weird…_

I was lost for words. It did surprise me that a giant mutant rat was standing right in front of me but then again I'm in love with a mutant turtle so who am I to complain.

Laughing nervously I decided to answer "Urmm how long were you standing there?"

"Not long my dear. I am Master Splinter, and you are?"

"Lucianna Lockheart" I hated using my full name but in this situation it felt appropriate.

"I have heard the name Lockheart before…." The old yet very tall rat stroked his 'beard' while thinking.

"You have!?" The three turtles and I said in unison. It was pretty creepy. I mean where could this rat have heard my name before, unless…. Maybe just maybe Splinter might have known my dad…

"Does Katsumi Muramoto ring a bell?" It was worth a shot, I needed to know.

"Yes he was a good friend to me and he loved you dearly, Rūshīrokkuhāto"

My breath hitched in my throat. He said Lucy Lockheart in Japanese! _The only people who said my name in Japanese was my dad, my mom on occasion and __**Hamato Yoshi**__….. This rat WAS Hamato Yoshi! The man who was like a brother to my dad, I called him uncle Yoshi when I was a child and he didn't mind one bit. This man, or should I say rat, was like family to me. Memories started flooding back, of him as a rat accompanied with four tiny mutant turtles that came to visit us when we lived in Japan. I remember the turtles as four year olds! It was these guys! __**I had met them before**__ and never remembered a thing. It was an overwhelming feeling. I've gone so long without knowing where he disappeared to. Not knowing anyone of my 'family' that actually gave a shit about me! After all those years of searching I had finally for-filled my fathers dying wish- __**To find Hamato Yoshi**__. _

"Uncle Yoshi…." I whispered. He pulled my into a loving hug as I began tearing up. It really was him.

"Watashi wa, anata ga son'nani nogashita"***** It felt good to speak my first language again.

"I have missed you too Lucianna. I would like to have a word with you, but first my sons have training."

I nodded as he released me from the hug. It defiantly helped me calm myself down. The three turtles watched as Yoshi and I separated. By their facial expressions you could easily tell they were very very confused. Raph came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I couldn't. Not in front of his brothers. I'm not even sure if we're dating. He hasn't asked me out and I'm too scared to ask him.

Just then Leo walked in. He looked terrible! His eyes were blood shot and slightly puffy. _Has he been crying?! _His face went slightly pale when he saw us all. _Is he sick?_ He avoided eye contact and his face had a broken hearted expression. Without thinking I was by his side.

"Leo!? Are you okay?" He was worrying me a lot just by the way he looked!

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I could tell he was lying and so could his brothers.

"Ya sure bro?" Mikey was scared for his older brother. I could tell by the look in his baby blue eyes.

"Yeah you look terrible" I elbowed Raph giving him a warning glare.

"Are you sick?" Of course Doctor Donnie was on the case, placing his hand on Leo's forehead to check his temperature.

Leo just smacked his younger brother's hand away. "Look I'm fine"

"Leo-"

"I don't wanna hear it Lucy!" He snapped at me. It kinda scared me. When I met Leo he was so gentle and kind and now here he was snapping at me.

"Hey! Don't snap at her!" Raph was getting mad.

"It's fine Raph really-"

"No! He doesn't have a right to snap at you, you didn't do anything"

"Says the one who always gets pissed off at us!"

"Don't push it Leo!"

"Push what Raph! You took away the one thing that I loved! And you don't even care!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You and Lucy know what you did!" _What?! _

"Leo I don't know-" I began before getting interrupted again! It was pissing me off.

"DON'T DENY IT I SAW YOU!" he yelled

"SAW WHAT!?" Raph and I shouted back in unison

"YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT!"

**To be continued… **

* * *

*** I have missed you so much**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me Ninjanoodles27,**

**You probably thought this was a chapter update and i'm sorry for disappointing you all but i'm just letting you all know that the updates will be on the slow side for quite a while. It's not that I don't want to update any of my fics but it's just something's come up, that i'd rather not talk about and as it's nearly summer, i have shit loads of exams which adds to the pressure. **

**I'm also running out of idea's for my fics so if any of you have any idea please PM me, i'd appreciate it and of course give you credit :) **

**Again, i'm sorry for not updating but yeah, exams and writers block as well as life stabbing me in the back.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers/subscribers/people who have any of my fics as their favorite- it means a hell of a lot to me **

**Hate to disappoint you all and i am truly sorry for the slow updates **

**Until next time **

**~Ninjanoodles27**


End file.
